Recovering Forever
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Zeus finds Percy as a threat. So what does he do? He keeps him under close watch, by making him sick or hurt. This way, Percy has to stay in the infirmary. But, when is enough, enough? Poseidon/Percy bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, so please go easy on the criticism. Anyways, Percy is 14, and the book it takes place in is The Last Olympian. I know, confusing. Percy or Luke also doesn't have the Achilles curse. But, it's really good. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

I was running up to the throne room. Luke was already there, but I couldn't give up. Clarisse and Annabeth were right behind me. My legs felt like they were going to give out any minute. I hadn't slept a wink these past three days. We barged into the throne room, where the sight of Luke met our eyes.

"You're too late." He said. "You've already lost."

"Luke," Annabeth breathed. It annoyed me that Annabeth still had feelings for him. I mean, the guy tried to kill me, tried to take over the world, and is on Kronos' side. And she's suppose to be the smart one.

"The Gods are on their way," Clarisse shouted, "You will never stand a chance."

"By the time the Gods get here, you all will be dead, and the world will be ours."

"I beg to differ."

And then we launch into battle. Most people would think that three demigods against one is unfair, and that obviously the side with the three demigods would win. I wish it was that simple.

Luke swung his sword at me, but I ducked and rolled. Clarisse and Annabeth charged from different sides, but he judo flipped each one. Annabeth made a move to stab him with her dagger, but Luke deflected it with his shield.

Luke was about to charge Clarisse, when I jumped on his back from behind. He tried to throw me off, but to no avail.

"What are you doing?" yelled Clarisse. She went to slash Luke in the legs with her sword, but Luke kicked her in the chest with only a godly amount of force. She flew back 15 feet and landed on her butt, with her sword clattering to the floor.

Luke grabbed me by the wrist and flipped me off of his back. He twisted my wrist until I heard a snap, but I refused to cry out, to show mercy. Then, he threw me with more force then he threw Clarisse.

I flew 20 feet across the room and and landed against one of the pillars. Ouch. Now that hurt. I fell down from the pillar, landing in a heap. Riptide fell to the floor beside me with a clatter.

My vision was blurry and everything hurt. Do not go unconscious, do not go unconscious.

I looked across the room, where Luke was standing over Annabeth.

"You promised, Luke!" She screamed. Suddenly, Luke backed away from her, he looked like he was going to pass out.

"What have I done." He whispered. He crumpled to the floor five feet away from me. I grabbed Riptide and crawled over to Luke.

"Do it." He whispered. I grasped my sword with both hands, and plunged it into Luke. I heard a choking sound, and then everything went quite.

I didn't take Riptide out of Luke. I couldn't believe what I had done. Clarisse was passed out, eight feet away from me, and Annabeth hadn't moved from her spot.

My breathing was shallow, my head buzzed, and everything hurt. Then, without warning, I passed out onto the cold, hard floor, right next to Luke with my hand still grasping the handle of Riptide.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

The first thing I was aware of was the warmth. I was warm and comfortable. The second thing I was aware of was the pain. It was dull but still there. I wanted to sleep. I didn't want to feel pain. It was hard to breathe, and my head felt like it was going to explode.

I opened my eyes and was met by the brightness of the afternoon sun. Then, a familiar face swam into view.

"Bout time you woke up. Do you know how hard it is to calm down that father of yours?"

"Apollo?" I asked, sleepily. He smiled at me.

"Say hello to the sun kid, you haven't seen it in a week."

I groaned as I tried to sit up.

"No, no, no, no, no. No getting up. You're not even close to being fully healed."

"W-what happened?"

"We were hoping you could answer that question. All we know is that you stabbed Luke. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, that's what Annabeth and Clarisse said. Also, when we all reached the throne room, we saw you unconscious laying next to a dead Luke with your sword in his chest. Not to mention the fact that your hand was one the handle."

"Is Hermes mad at me?"

Apollo sighed. "No kid, he's not. He's just upset that it had to end this way."

"You know I didn't want to do it. I had to."

"We know. Life is full of tough decisions, kid. We all understand. It's just, Zeus is upset."

"Why?"

"It took great power to do what you did. He sees you as a threat."

"Really, me?" I said, as I gestured to my body. I was pretty beaten up. My wrist was in a cast, my ribs were bandaged up, my ankle was also in a cast, and I had bruises everywhere.

"Do I look very threatening to you?"

Apollo chuckled. "I never said he was right to think that."

I took a deep breath and winced.

"How's everyone else?"

"Good. Clarisse woke up four days ago. She wasn't that beaten up, but you two have similar injuries. Annabeth was only unconscious for a day or two, and both are up and running."

"Good. Um, sorry about, kinda destroying the throne room."

"It's ok, kid. Things happen. I must say, seeing Aphrodite red in the face because there was a dent in her throne was both scary and hilarious."

I tried to smile, but it hurt my cheeks.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but how come I'm not fully healed? You are the God of medicine."

Apollo sighed. "My father, the almighty Zeus, is being a giant child. He wants you to recover like a normal human would. He said it is your punishment for killing one of Hermes sons."

"But, you said Hermes wasn't mad."

"He's not, that's the childish part. Hermes said that it wasn't necessary, but I think the real reason he's doing this is so he can keep an eye on you. Remember, he sees you as a threat."

I groaned.

"So, now you have to spend six to eight weeks at the very famous Olympus Infirmary!" Apollo said sarcastically.

"Great," I mutter. Stupid Zeus.

"So, what else have I missed?"

"Not much. We are repairing our throne room, the camp is celebrating our victory, that's really it."

"What about my mom?"

"What about her?"

"Did you tell her I'm ok? That I survived?"

"Don't you worry," Apollo said, placing a hand on my knee, "We took care of it."

"Ok. I just don't want her freaking out. She can kinda get worked up sometimes."

"Worked up? Wrong parent. Your dad has been going crazy this past week."

I laughed a little. "Uh, what do mean?"

"I mean he's constantly bugging me." Apollo sat up straight and mimicked my dad's voice perfectly. "Why hasn't he woken up yet? He is going to be ok, right? It's been three days, Apollo! Is he going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up? Will he wake up? Why is he so skinny? Is that how much mortals are suppose to weigh? He looks like a corpse, Apollo! If he's not ok, you will pay."

Apollo took a deep breath. "My gosh! By the fifth day, I thought I was going to rip my hair out."

I laughed. "I don't look like a corpse!"

"Well, now you don't, but you did. Your cheeks where all sunken in, you where just a skeleton with skin, and you where so still. You didn't move. It was kinda creepy."

"Oh," I said. That must have been something.

"You had some visitors." Apollo said to me.

"Did I?"

"Yes. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, your father, and even Clarisse."

"Really?"

"Also Ares, Athena, and Zeus."

"I feel so popular."

Apollo smiled. "You sure are one of a kind, kid."

I smile at him.

"Well, that's enough for today." Apollo said. "If you're going to recover like a regular human, you need rest. And lots of it."

"I'm not tired."

"Hm." Apollo studied my face. "How about now?" He asked, cupping my chin and lightly placing his index finger on my forehead. Suddenly, sleepiness washed over me. My eyes started to droop. The warmth of the bed invited me in. I closed my eyes, and my breathing evened out.

"No fair," I mumbled.

"Shhhhh." Apollo said.

My body relaxed, and I fell into a deep slumber.

**So, what do you think? I have big plans for this story. I just love it so much! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I really love this story. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

The first thing I was aware of where the hands. There was one hand one my forehead, one holding my hand, one placed on top of my stomach, and another placed on my broken ankle. They were warm and comforting.

I opened my eyes. The sun filtered through a near by window. It was high in the sky.

Then, two familiar faces swam into view.

"Percy," my father breathed as he started at me with his sea green eyes. He smiled at me, studying my facial features closely.

"Love the reunion," Apollo said to my dad, "but I have a patient that needs to be taken care of."

My dad never took his eyes off of me. His hands where the ones on my forehead and holding my hand.

"Alright, Percy," Apollo said to me, "I want you to take deep breaths."

The first breath I took was painful since my ribs where not healed yet. I winced.

"Yeah, that was what I was afraid of." Said Apollo.

"What?" My father asked, anxiously.

"Since his ribs are broken, it hurts to breath. Doesn't it Percy?"

I nod.

"Zeus is causing my child pain. He saved Olympus, why is he being punished?"

"You know my theory." Muttered Apollo as he placed one of his hands on my forehead. "Steady temperature, good, good." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm starting to believe it more and more."

"I mean, this is something he would do." Apollo said as he took my unbroken wrist and searched for a pulse.

"He's just jealous that my Perseus is better than his." My dad laughed. Apollo cracked a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Apollo asked me, studying my face as he pressed down on certain parts of my stomach.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Sure you are," Apollo said as I winced when he pressed down on a certain part of my stomach.

"You must be hungry, you haven't eaten in over a week."

I opened my mouth to respond, but just then my stomach decided to growl. Loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Apollo said. He left the room to go get food.

My father took his place next to my bed. "I was so worried." He whispered.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"You will be." My father had anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes softed. "Nothing, Percy."

"Why is Zeus doing this me?"

My dad sighed. "I don't know, Percy. I don't understand why he would do this. You saved Olympus, you should be rewarded, not punished."

"Do I really have to stay here for eight weeks?"

My dad patted my arm. "It'll go quicker than you think."

"I hope so."

"You really had us all worried, Persesus. You were unconscious for an entire week."

"Uh, sorry?"

Don't apologize. It sure was a sight, reaching the throne room and seeing four demigods either unconscious or dead. Hermes was quite upset."

"I should apologize. I killed his son."

My dad ran his fingers through my hair. "Nonsense. Hermes understands what you did was for the greater good. He knew it had to end like that. He just, wishes it didn't."

I didn't look my father in the eye. I killed a person. Maybe Luke did deserve it, and maybe it was for the greater good, but still, I took a life. I killed Luke Castellan.

"Stop it." My father said. "Stop blaming yourself. Luke made a choice, and now he suffers the consequences."

"I took a life." My father rubbed my shoulder. "I'm proud of you." My father whispered.

Just then, Apollo walked through the doorway with a tray in his hands. He placed it on my lap.

"All of that needs to be eaten." Apollo said to me. I nod.

Since I hadn't eaten in such a long time, Apollo had to go small. Just a small bowl of chicken noodle soup, one slice of bread, and a glass of water. Even though it wasn't much, it filled me up.

My left wrist was the broken one, so it wasn't too challenging to eat. But, everytime I swallowed, I winced. Broken ribs are not fun.

After I was finished, Apollo took the tray away from me.

"Isn't there anything you can do for the pain?" My father asked Apollo.

"I've done everything I can that doesn't require magic. Sorry Percy."

"It's ok." I gave him a week smile. My father had anger in his eyes.

"Well, Percy, if you're going to heal like a regular human, you need rest. And lots of it."

"I slept for an entire week." I said to him, "Plus how long I was asleep between now and the last time I woke up."

"Percy, a human body is fragile, and needs lots of care and rest."

"Well, I'm not completely human, you know..." I muttered under my breath.

My father chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Apollo is right, my boy. You need to rest."

"But-"

"No buts, Percy. Rest. That's what you need. Rest heals you, and the quicker you heal, the less time you'll have to spend here. Ok?"

I sighed, "Alright." I looked over at my father, who didn't seem happy at the fact I might leave sooner than expected. That made me feel...loved.

"Good." Apollo said. Then, he cupped my chin and placed his index finger on my forehead once again. Everything went black and I thought no more.

**Poseidon's POV**

It had been an entire week, and Percy still hadn't woken. Ares' girl and Athena's daughter had woken, but of course, my son was the one who hadn't.

I never will forget the sight that greeted me when I rushed up to the throne room. The lights in the room were dim, but I was able to see enough to make my skin crawl.

Now, I've been alive for a very long time. I've seen death, my own children grow old and die, and I've even been inside my own father's stomach. But, never have I ever seen such a sight that make's me want to close my eyes and run.

Athena's daughter, Annabeth I think, was slumped up against a pillar, unconscious. Then, Ares' girl, Clarisse was it? Was passed out eight feet away from my son. In the middle of the room laid Luke, Hermes' son, with my son's sword deep inside his chest. I knew that the boy was dead. Then, there was Percy. He was gripping the handle of the sword that was in Luke's chest, but he was passed out cold not even a few centimeters from Luke. He was pale as a ghost, bruised, and bloody. He was covered in blood. Luke's blood.

For a moment, all was quite. Then, Hermes walked over to his dead son. Athena and Ares went to their children, and I went to mine. The Fates came and took Luke. I'm glad that Luke was the only thing they took.

Each child had their own room. Apollo looked at each one, carefully. Athena's and Ares' girls were fine, they both woke up in three days time, but it was my son who got the worst of it.

After Apollo washed all of the blood off of Percy body, the damage was revealed. He had a broken wrist, ankle, and broken ribs. He also had a lot of bruised bones.

It took my son a week to wake up, and when he did, I didn't even get to see him. It was Apollo that got to. Percy looked so vulnerable resting in bed. He was pale, and I could make out some of his bones that were trying to make an appearance through his skin. His breathing was off, but I could hear his heartbeat: steady and strong.

And then, I finally got to see him. He didn't look well, or how he usually did. He was pale and bruised, but he was alive. He couldn't even sit up. Every movement was painful to him.

I don't understand why Zeus won't let Apollo heal him. He is a hero, he should be rewarded, not punished. But, I know do know the reason why. Percy is one of the most powerful demigods on the planet, Zeus sees him as a threat and wants to keep an eye on him. but, of course Zeus would never say that. He need an excuse, so he blamed it on Hermes' son's death. My poor boy, he can never catch a break.

But, Zeus needs to get a hold of himself. Yes, it is quit flattering knowing that _my _son makes the almighty Zeus scared. But, my son is in pain.

After Percy lost unconsciousness when Apollo put him to sleep, I listened to hear his breathing even out, and then I rose from my position next to Percy's bed.

"Where you going?" Asked Apollo.

"To pay my dear brother a vist."

Apollo looked at my son. "Does it have anything to do with Percy?"

"No," I replied, "It has everything to so with Percy."

Apolloo smirked. "Don't get blown to bits." Apollo called out as I walked towards the door, "Little Percy here should would be sad to wake up and find out he's an orphan."

I shot a glare at Apollo, which wiped the smile off of his face. I looked down at Percy's sleeping form.

"I'll be back." I said, walking out the door. "Take care of my son."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

"Hello brother," I said, causally strolling into the throne room in which Zeus lazily sits on his throne.

"What is it, brother?" Zeus said, looking at his fingernails.

"It's about my son." I said. I smiled at the uncomfortable look Zeus receives.

"What about him?" Zeus sits straighter up in his throne.

"Apollo needs to heal him. He's in too much pain."

"Nonsense, the boy must suffer for his actions. It's good he's in pain. Pain builds character."

Anger boiled inside of me. "He saved Olympus."

"He killed Hermes' son."

"Hermes already knew it was going to end like this. He's not even angry."

"Still," snapped Zeus, "He took a life. He must be punished."

"Brother," I said in a warning tone, "Don't make me flood the East Coast again."

"Are you threatning me, Poseidon?"

"I'm not, but I know that my son is."

Zeus' face turned stern, but I could make something out in his eyes: fear.

He faked laughed. "Afraid of a demigod? You've lost your mind, brother."

"Then let Apollo heal my son."

"No." Zeus gripped the sides of his throne tighter.

"Tell me the real reason you are keeping my son here? Forcing him to recover like a mortal?"

"Pos-"

"You find my son as a threat, don't you? So you want to keep an eye on him. Isn't that right?"

Zeus was silent.

"My son should be rewarded."

"He will be." Zeus said, gaining his confidence. "But, he will recover like a mortal. Apollo will use none of his magic to heal him. Do you understand?"

A pot of boiling anger was brewing inside of me. "And if you touch that boy, if you speed his recovery in any way, there will be consequences. Am I clear?" Zeus sat straighter.

I stormed out of the throne room. My unintelligent, stubborn brother. It would be different if it was his son. My poor Persesus. Six to eight weeks stuck in bed, in pain from broken bones? Percy is already ADHD, he can't even sit still for ten minuets, let alone eight full weeks!

I stormed into the room in which Percy was sleeping in.

"Any success?" Asked Apollo. I shook my head. Apollo sighed.

"Well, he's going to be asleep for a while. What's your plan? You know Zeus isn't going just let Percy go after he's healed, right? What are you going to do?"

I had given it much thought. I know Zeus wasn't going to just let my boy go. But, what if he didn't have to...

"...and you know that the streets aren't safe for any demigod. Now that the war is over, all of the demigods and spirits on Kronos side will be running all over."

"I was thinking about taking him to my palace. Keep him there until things settle down."

Apollo shook his head. "Zeus will never allow it. He doesn't want Percy out of his sight. And he especially doesn't want him in water, where he is most powerful."

I sighed. "I know. What should I do?"

Percy stirred. His breathing quickened and his thin, black eyebrows creased together. Was he having a nightmare?

"If you ever want to know what he's dreaming about, just listen."

I look at Apollo, confused. Apollo smiled. "He talks in his sleep."

I chuckled. "Gets that from his mother." I walked over to his bed, and studied him. He was so much like me. My eyes, my hair, my personality, he even has my nose. But, his pale skin, rosy cheeks, small frame, and his few small freckles on his face were from Sally. He was perfect.

I ran my hand through his hair. It was soft, like silk and felt good between my fingers.

"He would make a great god you know." Apollo said.

I nodded. It would be wonderful to have Percy by my side, everyday for all eternity. For him to stay 16, and never grow old. For him to stay like this, forever. I would never get tired of seeing his face everyday.

"But that would just scare Zeus even more." Apollo said, smirking. I smiled, running my hand over Percy's smooth skin. Percy had the look of a god. I had wondered if Aphrodite had tampered with his looks, making him look more vulnerable but still keeping his strength and skills. But, when I asked she smiled and said, 'Percy is naturally beautiful. Obviously he didn't get it from you.' I smiled at the memory.

"What am I going to do when he fully recovers?" I ask Apollo.

"You'll figure something out. But, for now, that's eight weeks away."

I smiled, looking down at my boy. I now understood what it was like to be a true parent. One that would die for their child. I felt the urge to protect my child. And that urge was not going to fade.

Percy stirred again as I ran my fingers through his hair. And, then I listened. What was my boy dreaming about? So many questions about him.

Zeus will just have to get over his fear that Percy might take over. Which, I know he won't.

Because like I said, my Perseus is better than his.

Take that Zeus.

**I really hope you liked this story. It took me an entire week to write it. Please review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, guys. I'm no where near finished with this story! I just read the reviews! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love this story so much! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

_Clarisse, Annabeth, and I were running. I didn't know where we were going, but I just kept running. Annabeth was in the lead. She threw her head back and laughed. There was a smile on her face, her grey eyes twinkling, her golden blonde hair was out of it's usual ponytail. It was loose and wild, billowing behind her as she ran as fast as the wind. Clarisse was running next to me. She had a smile on her face as well. It was a real smile- not her usual scowl. She let out a whoop as she jumped over something. Her dirty blonde hair was just like Annabeth's- loose and wild. She let out a laugh. They were all happy._

_The shinning sun shone down on us as we ran through the forest. Maybe it was the one from Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't tell. The wind whipped all of our hair, and we all let out laughs of joy. Flowers were blooming, animals were starting to run along with us, the sweet smell of dirt and rain filled the air. As if it had just rained, and the sun finally came out, giving life to the forest. _

_I could feel the happiness radiating off every creature, off of Annabeth and Clarisse. I smiled and let out a laugh. I felt great. Happy. It was the kind of happiness you felt when the last day of school was over. The happiness you felt when you've been homesick, and you finally see you're family. The type of happiness you feel on a Friday afternoon. It was freedom, happiness, just pure joy._

_ Then Annabeth came to an abrupt stop. When Annabeth stopped, so did everything else. The sun was covered with thick storm clouds, dropping the temperature and making everything a shade darker. The flowers started to turn brown and die. The animals that were running with us, there fur coats turned black and they started barring their teeth. The smell of rain and dirt changed to the smell of death and decay. Sorrow filled the atmosphere. The type you feel on a Monday morning, on the first day of school. _

_Annabeth turned around to face me. Her twlinkling grey eyes darkened and lost their happiness. Her face turned slack, and she was pale. Clarisse was looking at me with a deep scowl, and her eyes started to darken until they were pitch black. I looked at them, back and fourth. There skin turned hard and grey, there eyes turned black, and suddenly there hair started to fall out. _

_The sun was gone. It felt as if it was the dead of night._

_"How could you?" Annabeth said, except it wasn't Annabeth's voice, it was...someone else's. _

_"You killed him!" Screamed Clarisse. Her skin was starting to melt off her bones. _

_The wolves that were running with us, barred their teeth. "Murder," one whispered. Then, they all started chanting. Murder, murder, murder. I knew those voices. They were the voices of the fallen demigods- those who died in the war and the ones that sided with Kronos. _

_Then one spoke up. "You were my leader. Now look at me." That voice. That was the voice of Michel Yew, son of Apollo. _

_"How could you do this? You just left me to die!" Another yelled. That was the voice of Charles Beckendorf. The one I left on the ship, Kronos ship to die while I escaped. _

_I'm sorry. I wanted to say that, to each one of them, but my voice wouldn't work._

_"I could have been saved!" That was a girl's voice. Her face appeared in my head. Silena Beauregard. _

_I turned to Annabeth. But, it wasn't Annabeth anymore. Her blonde hair had been cut short. Her grey eyes were now blue. She was taller, much taller. Then her features formed into another face. And soon, someone else stood in the place of Annabeth._

_I found my voice. "Luke." I whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry isn't going to bring me back!" Yelled Luke. "You took my life! All I wanted was for the Gods to treat us all with more respect."_

_Then Riptide appeared in Luke's chest. "You did this to me!" He screamed. He pulled the sword out of his chest, blood pour out. "So, it's only fair I do this to you."_

_He raised my sword, the wolves got ready to pounce, and I let out a terrified scream as Luke swung the sword and the wolves pounced. _

I shot up in bed, screaming at the top of my lungs. My hair and clothes was damp with sweat, I was breathing hard, and I could feel my heart beating a thousand times per minute. My mouth was dry and I was shaking so badly I couldn't control it.

Where in Hades had that come from? That dream. I have never had a dream like that before.

Then, white hot pain filled my abdomen. I remembered: I still had broken ribs, and I just sat up in bed quickly. I let out a cry of pain.

I laid back down, trying to ignore the pain in my abdomen. I was still shaking.

The moon shone through the window. It was the middle of the night.

Then, there was a knock.

The door to my room opened slowly, creaking loudly. The soft glow from the hallway light was comforting.

"Percy?" It was my dad. He stood in the doorway, dressed in his usual attire. Do Gods sleep? Do they even have to sleep?

"I'm fine," I said. "J-just a nightmare, that's all." My father walked towards my bed, shutting the door behind him.

"It must have been more than just a nightmare. We heard you scream all the way from the throne room."

For once, I was glad it was dark. I needed a way to find my burning face, red from embarrassment.

"Are you alright, my boy?"

"Yes," I said a little too quickly. I felt Poseidon's warm, withered hand on my shoulder.

"You're shaking."

"I-I'm fine." I heard shuffling, and then my bed side lamp was turned on. The soft glow from my lamp highlighted all of my father's features, making him seem even more godlike than before.

He put his hand on my damp forehead. "I should get Apollo. You're clammy."

"Dad," I said, giving him a fake, weak laugh as I gently pushed his hand away, "I'm fine."

My dad scolded me. "Percy, I've been on this Earth long enough to know when someone is lying. Especially my own children."

I lowered my gaze, my face burning red, again.

My father ran his fingers through my hairy, chuckling softly. "It's alright Percy. Do not be ashamed for being afraid."

I gave him a weak smile. Suddenly, my door opened.

Apollo stood in the doorway, the light of the hallway making him glow like an angel.

"I heard the scream," he said, closing the door behind him, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. I was still shaking and I felt as if I took a bath in my own sweat and then was put in a refrigerator.

Apollo walked over to my bed, reached over and placed a hand on my forehead. "You're clammy." He moved his hand from my forehead to my cheek. He winced.

"What?" My father asked with worry in his voice.

"What happened?" Apollo asked me, ignoring my father.

"I just had a nightmare. That's all."

"Was there anything particularly different about the nightmare?"

I pressed my lips into a hard line. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell them about my dream. Besides, it really was nothing.

"No," I said, "Nothing different." Apollo raised an eyebrow. He grunted. I should no better than to lie to a God.

"Really?" He asked.

"Percy," my father warned, "Don't lie. Now, we'll ask you again, was there anything different about your nightmare?"

I sighed and was silent for a few moments, and then I nodded. My father squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"I have a theory." Apollo said while he kept putting his hands around my face. "I think Zeus did this. What Percy just had was not a regular nightmare. It was a terror nightmare."

Poseidon waved his hand for Apollo to continue.

"Terror nightmares slow down ones recovery. It makes them frightened all the time, nervous, scarred of sleep, makes them not want to eat, it's horrible. That's why I think Zeus did this. Gave Percy a terror nightmare. To slow down his recovery."

My dad sighed. "So, what do we do?"

"It takes time for someone to get over a terror nightmare. Just force him to sleep, eat, and make sure to comfort him. That's all I can do, without using magic of course."

My father nodded. "In the meantime," Apollo said, cupping my chin. He was about to place his index finger to my forehead, but I pushed his hands away.

"Please Lord Apollo," I begged, "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Percy you have too." Apollo said. I kept shaking my head.

"Percy, why don't you want to go back to sleep?" My father asked.

"What if my nightmare comes back? Please, don't make me do it."

Apollo sighed. "Alright. But, just for tonight. Am I clear?"

I nodded. Apollo rubbed my shoulder and left the room. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me. My father had grabbed me and put me on his lap. My face was red, and even though I tried to get off, he would just tighten his grip. He cradled me, stroking my face.

"I visited you when you were just a baby," my father said to me. "I held you like this."

I smiled up at him. It was nice to know my father had been there, visited me.

"Could you please tell me about your dream?" My father asked me with begging eyes.

I shook my head. "N-no. Not yet, anyway."

My father sighed. "Alright. But, just by chance, did it have anything to do with Luke?"

I went rigid in my father's arms. "That's what I thought. Zeus is trying to slow your recovery down by scarring you."

I looked down at my hands. Then, a strong hand lifted my chin up. "What's wrong, my boy?"

I gave him a weak smile. "Nothing, I just hate being here, that's all."

I saw the hurt in my dad's eyes, and then I added, "I'm homesick, that's all. I miss Camp Half-Blood, my friends, mom..." I didn't finish.

"That's understandable." My father said, ruffling my hair. He placed me back on my bed and pulled the covers all the way up to my chin.

"It's three in the morning." He said to me, running his fingers through my hair. "The other gods and I were having a meeting."

"Sorry to interrupt." I say.

My father waved his hand. "Percy, you did me a favor. I certainly don't enjoy the constant bickering between my family. I was glad I got to escape it, better yet, I got to see you."

A light pink shade appeared on my checks. "But," my father sighed, "All good things must come to an end. I must get back to our meeting."

I lowered my gaze. "Which means," my father continued, "you need to go back to sleep."

"What is your meeting about? It's not the Summer Solstice, so why are all of the gods coming together?"

My father sighed. "We are deciding what we are going to do with you."

I started to tremble. "W-what are you going to do to me?" I was shaking uncontrollably, and I was turning pale.

"Calm down, Perseus." My father said, flattening my hair out and then cupping my cheek. "You know I would never let anything or anybody hurt you."

"Then, what are you-"

"Zeus doesn't want you getting stronger. He sees you as a threat. But, the other gods feel as though we should make you a god."

My jaw dropped. "A god? Me?" My father nodded.

"Who's winning the argument?" I asked.

"Those who want to make you a god." My father smiled at me. "It sure would be wonderful to have you with me, for all eternity."

I looked down, trying to hide my red face. "You would get tired of me after a while." My father cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I doubt that."

Then, my door opened again.

"Hello Artemis." My father said, standing. Lady Artemis stood in the doorway, a dagger by her side, dressed in a plain white dress.

"Zeus wishes you come back and join our conversation." Artemis says, "After all, we are discussing your son." With that, Artemis looked over at me. I bowed my head in a respective manor.

"Of course," my father replied. I knew my father didn't want to leave me without knowing I was asleep, but he was god and I was just one of his many other children. I could take care of myself.

"Percy-" my father started to say.

"-Would be just fine if you joined the meeting." I gave him a smile. "I'm not five. I'll be alright."

My father smiled at me. He placed a carrying hand on the side of my face. "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone." He said, walking out the door with Artemis by is side.

"No promises," I called back, laying down and getting ready to fall asleep. I heard the door close and the footsteps of the god and the goddess grow faint.

Then, I did my best to sit up. I swung my legs over the side of my bed. I wasn't going to sit here as the gods discussed my fate. What if Zeus decides to kill me since he think I'm a threat? I need to leave. Now.

My bare feet come in contact with the cold, hard floor. My ankle is in a soft cast. This complicates things a bit. I stand up. Ok, so I'm making progress. I try to limp my way to the door. I'm dressed in a plain loose shirt with pajama shorts. I'm gonna look stupid if I get caught. I need to change. People will recognize me if I'm in hospital clothes.

I spot my original clothes on a chair on the other side of the room. I quickly put on my jeans, my Camp Half-Blood shirt, and my hoodie, or as quick as someone can put on clothes with a broken wrist, ankle, and ribs. Then, I slip on my sneakers, which was kinda hard because of the cast. I feel my pockets for Riptide. When I feel the familiar pen in my pocket, I quickly make my way towards the door.

This is the perfect time to leave. All of the gods aren't paying attention to me. I'll be able to make my escape. I open up the door, and looked both ways. The hallway is empty. But which way is the exist?

I think. My father and Artemis came to my room from the right, so I should probably avoid that. To the left it is.

I walk down the hall, each step painful, but I know I must keep going. I go up stairs, walk through hallway after hallway, and then, I see a door. I quietly open it and slip through it.

The lights of Olympus shine bright, and the streets are busier than usual. I guess that's because all of the gods are all at Olympus. I walk through the streets, my head down. Nobody pays attention to me. They are all walking, talking, planting flowers, buying fruit, dancing, laughing, and singing. I make my ways towards the elevator doors.

I make the mistake of looking back at the throne room. Someone spots my face,and their mouth falls open. _Shoot. They notice me._

Before anybody else notices me, I quickly limp over to the elevator doors. I press the button and wait as the elevator doors open. I quickly get inside. I let a breath of relief out as the elevator doors close. I was free.

The next time the doors open, the sight of New York City greets me. I limp out of the Empire State Building, happy to be free.

I limp down the streets. I have no idea where I'm going. I'm just trying to put as much distance as I can between me and the Empire State Building.

I walk down the streets of New York for twenty minutes, the Empire State Building fading in the distance.

My ankle starts to throb. I ignore it. I want to get further away. My body is screaming at me to rest. My vision is going dizzy. _No, _I tell myself, _stay conscious._ My ribs are really starting to hurt. White hot pain streaks through my body. But, I do my best to ignore it. "Keep moving," I whisper to myself.

I spot a bench in a nearby ally. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I sat down for a little while. I hobbled over to the bench, feeling some kinds of relief from my ankle. The sounds of cars running, homeless people playing instrument for money, and just the regular sounds of New York are heard in he distance.

Then, I feel a strong blast of wind. It's cold, freezing me in place, but not for long. I'm surrounded by wind, well, I guess that's what you call it. I felt like I was in the center of a tornado. The wind picked up, blowing my hair back and the cold breeze of the wind seeping through my clothes. Then, it stops. Two figures appear out of the wind. But, they aren't people- just figures. They have no features, just arms and legs. I know what they are- Zeus' Wind spirits. I reach for Riptide, and the two figures back away.

"Well, aren't you far from home?" One said. Actually, they didn't really say it, they formed the sounds out of the howling wind.

"Get away from me," I said, holding Riptide out in front of me. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Sorry," one hissed, "But Lord Zeus said that if we didn't come back with the boy, don't bother coming back at all."

"There's thousands of boys in New York City." I replied back. I wasn't going back to Olympus, were I was stuck in bed.

"Yes, but Zeus specifically said the Son of Poseidon. He said to us, bring me the youngest Son Of Poseidon."

"We smell the sea in your blood, boy. You are the one we're looking for."

The hissing wind figures were starting to creep me out. I wasn't going back to Olympus. Zeus would kill me for sure.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. My ankle was throbbing and my broken ribs were effecting my stance, so I looked crouched down.

"I'm sorry son of the sea god..." One said, "But, you don't have a choice..."

Then, everything started to spin. The colors of the world around me blended together, until everything went black. I remember collapsing onto the hard ground, and I thought no more.

**Poseidon's POV**

I didn't want to leave Percy alone, especially after he had a horrible nightmare and go fight with my brothers and sisters, but I knew I had to.

Artemis escorted me back to throne room, where I strolled in and took a seat in my throne next to my brother. Nobody paid attention to me- they were all bickering about something.

"SILENCE!" Screamed Zeus, and with that, all of the bickering died down. "We have a matter to discuss."

"I say we make the kid a god," said Ares. "I mean, hey, he becomes my forever punching bag, and to be honest, he deserves it."

"Punching bag?" I replied with acid in my voice, raising one of my eyebrows. Ares was going insane if he thinks he will as much as lay a hand on my son.

"But, he is a threat to Olympus." Zeus said.

"He is not a threat to Olympus, he is a threat to you and your power." Replied Athena. Even though bird brain was annoying, she was right. Which made her even more annoying.

"All in favor of making Perseus Jackson, youngest demigod son of Poseidon a fellow god," said Zeus. My hand shot up. So did Athena's, Ares', Aphrodite's, Demeter's, Hermes', Apollo's, basically everybody's hand except for Zeus' and Hera's. (Hera always sided with Zeus.)

"Very well." Zeus looked uncomfortable. I couldn't wait to tell Percy.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and a satyr appeared in the doorway.

"What is it that is so important?" Zeus said with anger.

"Perseus Jackson, is gone." He said in a quite voice. I froze.

"What do mean he is gone?" I said, my voice getting louder.

"I just saw him leave. He escaped."

"No way," said Apollo. "That's impossible. How can he walk with all of his injuries?"

Apollo ran out of the room with Zeus and I hot on his heels. We opened up Percy's door.

The bed was empty. His clothes were gone. Oh Percy. No.

Zeus conjured his wind spirits. "Find the boy. He can't be far. Find the youngest demigod son of Poseidon. Bring him to me." Then, the spirits were gone.

I wasn't mad at my son. After all, he was my son. I knew he thought we were going to kill him. I just hope he's ok. Please be ok.

I looked at his empty bed. I could hear in the distance loud, anxious voices. PERSEUS JACKSON HAS ESCAPED! They all said.

They say escaped. As if he was our prisoner. No wonder he left. I know it was selfish, but I wanted him. All to myself. And, since I was a god, I usually got what I wanted.

I just hoped this wasn't one of those days when there was an exception to what usually happened.

**That's chapter 3. I hoped you guys liked it. I'm going to have so much fun writing the next chapter. Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have been writing like crazy! I have NOT GIVEN UP ON ANY OF MY STORIES. I'm other just not into it, or I don't have time. But, I haven't abandoned any of my stories. So, with that out of the way, here is chapter 4. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up in a different place I collapsed. Actually, I was in an entirely different place. I wasn't on the streets of New York, and I wasn't in my usual hospital bed. No, I was in a different hospital room.

It had a large window that had a beautiful view of the city of Olympus. The pale blue walls reminded me of home. The bed itself was huge: extra, white, fluffy blankets and pillows, with satin sheets and pillow cases. I felt like the mattress itself was trying eat me, consume me. I was dressed in a cotton white, long sleeve shirt with blue and white striped pajama shorts that ended mid thigh.

My clothes that I changed into when I made my escape were sitting on a medium sized table stored in the corner, neatly folded. There wasn't much else in the room.

Then, I felt something strange. Something cold resting against my left ankle, the unbroken one. I carefully sat up and brought both legs out from under the covers. My mouth fell open.

Latched onto my ankle was a half an inch long, maybe 1 CM thick, metal anklet. I knew what it was: One of Hermes tracker anklets. I remember Annabeth telling me about these. This way, no matter where I went, the person that possessed the tracker screen could track me. Just great.

Then, I heard a loud creak. I looked up to find my father standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his usual attire, but he looked more godlike than before. I could feel the power radiating off of him.

"Hi Dad," I said shyly. Was he angry at me for running away? Was he disappointed? He was just so hard to read.

"Perseus," my father said, lightly closing the door behind him. I jumped into action before he could say anything.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I just needed to get out! I don't blame you for being angry at me, but I didn't know if you and the other gods were planning to kill me, and I-I just couldn't wait here! Besides, what if Zeus was planning on giving me another nightmare? I'm sorry, Dad, but I can't another one of those nightmares! They are, they are, Ug I just, Well, Dad-"

"Percy! Percy! Will you calm down? It's ok, I'm not mad, I understand."

I took a deep breath. "W-wait, you aren't mad at me?"

My father chuckled, gently ruffling my hair. "No of course not."

"Oh." I said, looking down. "Then why do I have _this?" _I said, pointing down to the tracker anklet.

My father's face darkened. "That was Zeus' idea. And believe me, it was better than the first idea. He wanted to tie you down to the bed with ropes. Which, of course, I would never allow."

My eyes widened at the thought of being tied down to a bed. My father patted my arm reassuringly. "But, I believe that the anklet is a better solution."

"But," I said as I shifted my position on the bed, "why do I even have it in the first place?"

My father sighed and gently placed a hand on my arm, but I pulled away. "We need to protect you Percy."

"_We?_" I said, "Who's _we?_ And what exactly are you protecting me from?" My eyebrows scrunched up together and I remembered that Annabeth had said that I was cute when they did that. My heart ached at the thought of her. I missed my best friend. I wondered if she missed me.

"Percy," My father sighed, trying to grab my hand, but I pulled it away. "Even though," he paused, hesitating, "Kronos is gone, those who followed and supported him in the war are not. And you, being the child of the prophecy, are the reason Kronos lost the war. Those who fought on his side in the war are wanting revenge. They want to hurt you, Percy. Kill you. And they won't stop. But, as long as you stay in Olympus, you'll be safe. They don't have a chance getting to you against the power and protection of Olympus."

"Ok," I said, taking a deep breath, "Two questions. First question, I still don't understand why I have to wear this. I know you're protecting me, but why so I have to wear a tracker?"

My father winced at the word 'tracker'. "Percy, we need to know were you are at all times. That is one of the ways we are protecting you. Knowing your whereabouts."

"We?"

"The other gods and I."

"Ok, second question. If they won't stop trying to kill me, does this mean I can never leave Olympus again?" The mere thought of being stuck in Olympus forever until die was the worst thing imaginable. No Camp Half Blood. No more seeing my mom or Paul. No more Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, no more friends at all. I would be stuck up here.

My father took a deep breath. "Percy, you have two solutions to this problem. The first, is yes, you would have to stay in Olympus until your mortal life is up, and the only way you could leave would be with another god. You would also have to wear that anklet until you, uh, die."

That solution sounded absolutely horrible. That sounds more like I'm being babysat by the gods more than anything.

"And the second?" It has to be better than first, or else my mortal life just might end sooner than the fates had planned.

"The other gods and I have decided, that since you do need to be protected, and you did save Olympus, that we would make you a god."

Silence, and my jaw dropped.

"You would be able to leave Olympus, but only a few times a year. And, you would eventually be allowed to take the anklet off after about, 100 years. But, you would never die."

"Why Olympus?" I asked. "Why can't I go live with you in your underwater palace? I mean, to me that sounds safer."

My father sighed. "I'm working on it. I don't want you living up here, I want you living with me. But, Zeus is so scared you might overthrow, he wants to be able to see you at all times. Also, water makes you stronger."

"For the last time," I sighed angrily, "I'm not going to overthrow! I don't even want that job anyway! It sounds extremely exhausting."

My father chuckled. "Zeus is just being his usual paranoid self."

Then, he became serious. "What is your decision?"

I thought for a few minuets. If I become a god, I would have to watch all of my friends die. But, if I stayed mortal, I would never see them at all. If I stayed mortal, I would be trapped in Olympus until I died. Like a caged animal waiting for it's hunter to come. But, if I became a god, I would also be stuck- stuck in time. Never moving forward. Like a rock casted out of a moving stream. Did I really want that? Neither of the solutions sounded very appeasing.

But, deep down, I knew what the right solution was. I knew what I had to do.

I took a deep breath. Was I ready to become a god? Was I ready to give up being completely human? No, I was not ready. I wasn't ready to be stuck 14, forever. I wasn't ready, I knew I wasn't.

I knew what I had to do, even though I wasn't ready.

"I choose to become a god."

All was silent, and then my father smiled. "I was hoping you would choose that. Immortality will do you well, Perseus."

I gave him a half smile. I had so many questions. How will I change? What will I be the god of? How do I even become a god? My mind was racing, coming up with one question after another.

Before I could open my mouth to ask these questions, my uncle came barging in.

"Hello brother," said Poseidon, not looking at him. Zeus was annoyed by this, but ignored it.

"Poseidon, I need to speak with you."

My dad raised his eyebrows. "Alone," Zeus was sending daggers in my direction.

My father sighed, stood up, and walked outside with Zues.

They were out there for quiet awhile. Over 20 minuets had passed when my father came back in the room, looking irritated.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My father sighed.

"Perseus, Zeus disagreed with the council to make you a god. Only problem is, he was over ruled."

"So-?"

"You are becoming a god. Just, not a full one."

I was confused. "What do you mean I can't be a full god?"

"It was a compromise. You still are immortal, you still have the power of a full god, but you have to eat and sleep like a regular human."

I thought for a moment. "That's not too bad."

"The only thing is, the rest of the council agrees that by tomorrow we should make you a god. Zeus thinks we should wait until you're healed."

"And..."

"And Zeus was overruled." my father sighed. "My brother. So difficult."

"So, by tomorrow, I'll be a god?"

"We had to make another compromise." My father was angry. "We have decided to wait a week."

"So many compromises," I muttered. My father nodded, but his gazed softened.

"You should be resting. Not worrying about this. Apollo should be coming soon to check on you." He ran his hands through my hair.

Then, he pressed my shoulders to the mattress. It consumed me, and it felt great. I was warm and comfortable.

"Apollo will feed you tomorrow," my father said as I drifted off. "Sleep well, my Sea Prince."

I looked up at him, confused. He chuckled. "Not only are you going to be a god, but I need a Prince for my palace. But, we'll talk later. You need to rest."

My father took his hand and closed my eyes. Then, he gently rubbed circles on my cheek until I fell asleep.

**Poseidon's POV**

My little Sea Prince. Percy was perfect. His crown was being made, his throne was being crafted, a whole kingdom waited for his arrival, and he had no idea.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw his unconscious body being transported by the wind spirits. He was pale and seemed thinner than usual.

Even after Apollo bathed him, changed his clothes, and moved into a new room, a much more royal room, he still didn't look any better. I didn't feel any better.

But, then he woke, and I was overjoyed to see those green eyes open once more- my eyes.

He was taking the whole god thing very well. I fet terrible for putting that anklet on him. But, I knew it was for his own good.

But, I knew the long journey to godhood was tough, and painful. But, my boy could handle it. He had to.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter will be of Percy becoming a god. I knew that if he was a god, then there wouldn't be any Percy hurt/ Poseidon bonding time, so I made him a god, that was kinda human. Idk. It sounded better in my head. Anyways, while you're waiting, check out some of my other stories. *Offers cookies and lemonade***


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG. I have**** so much to write about. I know some of you must be mad at me for not putting these chapters out quick enough but I have lots of stuff to do. I'M SORRY OK! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up in the same bed as I fell asleep in. It was nice to wake up in some place familiar for once.

I couldn't sit up because my ribs still hurt horribly, so I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. I could feel the cool metal on my ankle underneath thick layer of blankets.

Then, the door to my room opened, and Apollo walked in with a tray.

"You must be hungry." Said Apollo. I shrugged. Even though I'm a teenage boy, the pressure from the war and the deaths of my love ones have kept me up at night, and my stomach has always been in knots. These past few weeks at camp, I've barely eaten a full meal.

"I know you haven't been eating," Apollo says to me as helps prop me up so I can eat. "Annabeth told me that you've barely been eating anything. You were lucky if you even ate a full apple."

"Yeah, it's just, with the war and all of the deaths, and the fact that I was suppose to die.."

"Hey, hey," Apollo put a hand on my shoulder. "It's over, ok? And in a few days, you will become a god. Alright? Now, eat."

I look down at the tray Apollo put on my lap. Chicken noodle soup, a piece of bread and a glass of water again.

I slowly eat, savoring each bite and spoonful. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"Where's my dad?" I ask Apollo.

"Probably getting ready for your arrival." Apollo shrugged.

"My dad said that when I become a god, I also become a Prince. I thought Triton was next in line for the throne."

"Actually Percy, when you where born, you automatically became a Prince because you are the son of a King. Second," Apollo laughed, "You're going to love this, your dad said to Triton that he wasn't ready to become his full heir. He needed to prove himself. Oh my, you should have seen Triton's face! Just a warning, he's not too happy about your arrival."

"Yeah, Triton hates me."

"He's extremely jealous."

"I guess so."

Apollo gave me a half smile. "You should rest."

I huffed. "Thats all I've been doing for theses past few days. Sleeping and eating."

"Don't forget escaping from Olympus and then being dragged back by Zeus' wind spirits."

"How could I forget."

Apollo ruffled my hair and chuckled. "But, seriously Percy, you should rest. You have a big day ahead of you."

I smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm going to be made a god."

Apollo pushed me shoulders to the bed. "You know the drill." He said. He cupped my chin and placed his index finger to my forehead, and I thought no more.

For the next few days I wasn't even allowed to ask questions. How does someone become a god? Where is my dad? What's going on in the outside world? I was kept in the dark, and it sucked.

Apparently, Zeus had ordered Apollo not to say a word. Just feed me when I woke up, and then do his creepy magic and make me fall back asleep.

But soon, the day to make me a god finally came.

I opened my eyes to see a smiling Apollo sitting next to my bed.

"Today is the day!" He says, practically bouncing off the wall.

"Yes it is." I say. With Apollo's help, I slide out of bed.

"I'm guessing you don't need help getting dressed, since you've done it before." Apollo said.

Aphrodite picked clothes out for me to wear. They didn't look to complicated or too fashionable. The last thing I want to wear as a mortal is a hot pink feather vest.

She picked out one of my favorite outfits. Dark blue skinny jeans, black Converse high tops, and one of my giant long sleeve shirts. The sleeves went past my hands and ended mid thigh, but it's warm and comfortable.

I'm surprised she didn't ask me to wear something fancier. I mean, I am being made a god over here.

Apollo and I walked down the hall, me limping a little bit from my almost healed broken ankle. We reached the throne.

"Are you nervous?" Apollo asked.

"How do you guys make someone a god?" I ask.

"You'll find out." Apollo said.

I didn't like that answer.

Apollo pushed open the doors, and all of the talking immediately died down. Apollo sat in his throne, and I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

I looked over at my father. He wore a huge smile and had that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Zeus cleared his throat. "We are all here today, because the council has agreed to make Perseus Jackson, youngest half-blood son of Poseidon a god."

Silence.

"We still have time for some people to disagree to-"

"Zeus we all voted. Suck it up, your out numbered." Aphrodite said. Zeus looked taken back, and most of the gods laughed.

"Aphrodite is right, father. We compromised, remembered?" Athena said.

"Yes, yes, of course." Said Zeus. "Do you, Perseus Jackson, except godhood, swear to obey me, King of Gods, swear to keep our secrets we trust you with, and except the rules of being a God."

"I do."

"Then make the cut."

The cut? What's the cut? But then my question was answered when a table appears in front of me. On it is a knife the size of my forearm, and a bowl full of liquid gold. I look down in it, watching it swirl for a few moments, before rolling up my left sleeve and grabbing the knife.

When things got bad when my mom and I started living with Gabe, I got super depressed. Gabe was abusing me, and my mom was always working. I started to get into cutting, but then I stopped when my mom sent me to my first real boarding school. Even though it's been a while, I still remember how to do it.

I stare down at the very faint out line of the cuts on my forearm. It's been awhile since I've looked at those scars, and most of them have faded, it was so long ago.

I grip the knife and slide it over my arm, a small wave of pleasure courses through my body as the familiar burning sensation blooms from my left arm. The cut was longer then I expected, but it didn't matter. I squeezed the wound over the bowl, until three drops of crimson blood fell into the bowl.

I put the knife down and suddenly the bowl and the knife disappear. I feel a small stream of blood leak from my cut, down my arm, and feel it curl around my hand. A few drops fall onto the floor.

Then, a shot glass full of some strange liquid appears on the table. It keeps changing colors, from green to blue to pink to purple to red and a lot of other colors. None of the colors mix together, inky black sunshine yellow, and all the colors in between.

"You have made the cut, which bounds you to us, God to God. Drink, Perseus."

I pick up the glass. I seriously don't want to drink it, it looks absolutely disgusting. But, hey, whatever. I press my lips to the glass and down it in one gulp. It tastes like lemons mixed with sugar water mixed with something bitter.

I put the glass back on the table. Then, it happens. I started getting dizzy, my vision went hazy, my limbs turned to jello, everything around me spins. Then, I hear voices, some familiar, some not, some loud, some quiet. I feel myself loose my balance, and then everything goes black.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Pain.

It consumes me. That is all I feel. White hot pain courses through my body, no release. I feel as though I'm being burned alive.

My head feels likes it's going to explode, and the pain keeps changing. To being burned alive, being ripped part limb by limb, being beaten to a pulp, having each bone in your shattered, being bitten by a poisonous snake, and then the mental pain comes.

My mom is lying dead in a pool of her own blood on a white, tile floor. Annabeth's leg is twisted at an odd angle and she's screaming for help. Nico and Rachel, each being placed in the ground, pale and dead.

Paul, my step-father, being beaten to death by thugs. Grover being kidnapped by Kronos and being torture until he begged for death.

"Stop!" I scream as each scenario flashes before my eyes. "Please!"

Then, I scream. The physical pain makes it hard to think, hard to separate nightmare from reality. I scream until my throat closes up, and now I m suffocating.

I cough, try to breath, but the more I try to breath the closer my throat tightens. I panic. I'm going to die.

I scream again, but nothing comes out. I'm tied down to a table, people examining my body. "Let's cut him open," someone says.

I scream. No! No! No! The scene changes. I'm falling. The ground is coming closer and closer. I reach out for something but I'm falling in mid air. I'm going to die. I'm going to be just a mark in the road.

I let out a blood curling scream. Someone covers my mouth and holds me down. Pain prickles every once of my body. I struggled against the hands that hold me back.

I want to die so badly.

Someone is talking to me. I can't understand them over the constant thumping in my head. There voice is calm and gentle. It washes over me, erasing all of the pain and misery.

I am on a beach. Lying in the sand. The water washes up, swallows me up, and pulls me down. I'm suppose to panic, but I don't. I let the current take me. My lungs scream for air. If I die, I want to be relaxed.

Suddenly, the pain dies down to just a dull ache.

I am surrounded by darkness.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

I am warm. I am in a soft bed. The satin covers feel amazing against my bare legs.

I am dressed in a plain white tee-shirt and shorts. I focus on my breath. In. Out. In. Out. The pain is gone. All of my love ones are safe. In. Out. In. Out.

I hear hush voice around me. I can't identify them, but I know they sound familiar. In. Out. In. Out.

I feel weak, but slowly, my strength grows, little by little. I let out a sigh of relief as I feel all of the pain disappear.

"Percy?"

Who's Percy? Oh, wait, that's me.

"Can he hear me?"

Can who hear who? I'm so confused.

"Maybe."

Who is speaking? What's going on?

"He was suppose to wake up by now, wasn't he?"

Who's he? Wake up?

"Yes, but since he is small and injured it might take longer."

"It's been three days. He's only suppose to be in the coma for 48 hours, tops."

Coma? Was I in a coma? Why was I in a coma?

"Then this means he's going to be one powerful god."

God? Then, all memories come flooding in. The gods where going to make me a god. I made a cut. I drank a glass of color changing liquid. I blacked out. The liquid made me to into a coma.

I was a god.

I felt stronger, more powerful, prouder. The pain was gone and was replaced with strength.

I opened my eyes.

A light above me came into focus. I was laying in a small hospital bed. I sit up. My ribs are completely healed, everything is healed. I am healthy. I am strong.

"Percy!" Someone says. I look to my left. It's my father, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Hi," I say.

"How do you feel?" Asked another voice. I turned my attention to my right, where Apollo sat. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really good." He laughed. "Well, three days it took you to transform."

"Transform?"

"From a mortal to a god."

I smiled. I was a god.

My father coughed. "Blame Aphrodite for the way you look."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Apollo sucked in a breath. "You'll see."

I jumped off of the hospital bed and ran to the mirror along the back wall.

My jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

Aphrodite had made me look younger, like I was ten years old. When I was ten, I had some freckles on my face and my skin was pale. That's exactly how I look now! I'm scrawny and small, but at least I still have my black hair sea green eyes.

"What the heck?" Even my voice had changed a little bit too. "I didn't go through puberty to just have someone change me back the way I was!"

At that Apollo and my father laughed, but I didn't think it was funny.

"You can change how you look, Percy." My father says. "But, Aphrodite made you this way so your opponents or your enemies would underestimate you. Then, you would have a upper hand in a fight."

I wanted to say that it was a stupid idea, but it wasn't. It was actually pretty clever. I guess I could get used to this. Then again, if I didn't like it I could always just change back. I'll keep it for now.

"The celebration is in a few hours." Apollo said.

"Celebration?" I asked.

"It has been over 1,000 years since we've inducted a new god." Said Apollo, "And the gods like to party at every chance they get."

I smiled. "Great."

My father stood up and walked of over to the mirror. He stood behind me.

"After the celebration," he says, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Zeus has given me permission to take you to your new home. You'll be living in my palace."

My smile deepened. I was going to live with my father.

There was a knock on the door. Apollo stood and answered it.

"Is he awake yet?" Said an excited voice.

Apollo sighed. "Yes, he woke up practically a minute and a half ago. Please don't kill him."

I heard a laugh. "Of course not, now let me in."

Aphrodite pushed past Apollo and looked at me, up and down. She was as beautiful as always. Her golden blonde hair looked like a river of gold that traveled down her back and shoulders. Her sky blue eyes were filled with excitement. She smiled, her perfect teeth shinning bright. Aphrodite was perfect looking. All of the gods were.

She squealed in delight. "You look amazing, Percy! Are you mad about how the way you look? I just thought that-"

"I love it," I say, "very clever of you." She smiled and batted her long, dark eyelashes.

"Thank you. Now, let's get ready for the celebration!"

"He just woke up!" Apollo says. "Give him sometime to take it in."

"The celebration is in two hours." Aphrodite said, "How long does it take for him to take it in?"

Apollo looked at my father, and smiled. "Go, just don't scar him for his eternal life."

She grabbed my wrist and we walked out of the room. I looked down at what I was wearing. My feet were bare, and I was just wearing pajama shorts and a white tee shirt.

"My room is down here," she said, guiding me down a hallway, "This is going to be so much fun!"

We walked into a room and she closed the door. My mouth dropped. The room was huge: A mirror ran along the back wall, there was a bathroom that had a bathtub that could fit a whale, a giant bed, a huge closet, and hot pink and sparkles covered the room.

She let go of me and headed to her closet. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I was shorter and a lot skinnier. I had freckles that were equally spread out among my nose and cheeks. My eyes were a rich sea green color, and they were framed with long, thick, dark eyelashes. My hair was inky black, soft as a feather, and framed my face perfectly. My skin was smoother, too. My cheeks were rosy, and I looked cute and perfect. I looked like male barbie doll. Nothing about me seemed human. Shinny and perfect like plastic. I was too perfect.

"I'm going for sweet, but stunning." Aphrodite says as she lays clothes out over the bed. I have no idea what "sweet but stunning" means. I stayed silent.

Aphrodite looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're just so different." She says, walking towards me. "You're adorable, nobody will recognize you, I just..don't know how to say it."

"Am I sweet, but stunning?" I asked, joking. She smiled and laughed.

"Yes, you are sweet, but stunning." Aphrodite looked at me in the mirror. "I'll go get one of my helpers to draw you a bath," She walked out of the room.

I stared at myself some more. Aphrodite was right, I didn't look anything like my mortal self. Looking at myself made me feel weird. For all 14 years of my life, I have stared at a reflection that looked nothing like who I am right now. I used to be tall and muscular, a pimple here or two, but I looked human. I didn't look like I just came out of a box, shinny, plastic, and perfect. I knew over time, I would forget about how I looked, and I would adapt to the perfect, and newly improved Percy Jackson. But for now, I have only been a god for a few minutes, and other than feeling strong and healthy, I didn't feel any difference.

Then, Aphrodite popped her head out of the bathroom. "You're bath is ready. Time to make you look like a real god."

She walked over to me. "What do you mean, a real god?" I asked, "I look like I just came out of a box."

She laughed. "I mean your clothes, silly. No god would ever be caught dead in what your wearing."

I rolled my eyes, but I let her guide me to the bathroom.

"Tell me if you need anything, " She says. I nod, and she closes he door.

I take a deep breath and savior the silence. Tonight is going to be filled with congratulations, all of the attention on me. Just a few moments alone, that's all I want.

I close my eyes, lean against the bathroom wall, and slowly slide down. I pull my knees up to my chest.

I was a god now. I was no longer a human. I will live forever, watch my love ones die, I will always look like I am a perfect, plastic doll. Even though Barbie is beautiful and perfect on the outside, she's cold and empty on the inside. I don't feel cold and empty, but I don't feel like my usual self.

I pick myself up off of the floor, and start to undress. What should I expect tonight? Should I be nervous? Who will be happy, and who will be sad? I know they won't be there, but what will my mom say about this? Or Annabeth, or Grover, or Thalia, or Clarisse, or Nico? What will they do? Will they be mad, or happy for me?

I slip into the bath, the warm water and bubbles consuming my perfect body. This at least feels normal, taking a bath. I swirl my hand through the water. I spin my finger in a circle in the water, and I make a tiny tornado in my palm. At least I still have my powers. I can still control water, I still have my powers I had as a human. What else can I do?

As I shampooed and conditioned my perfect, soft, hair, I thought back on my memories as a human. I remember my father telling me that I was going to claim my position as the 'Sea Prince'. I didn't really like the sound of that. Prince Percy. Yeah, that's weird.

After I finished my bath, I jumped out and wrapped a fluffy, white towel around my waist. I made myself become dry, and then I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist.

Aphrodite was sitting on the bed, fixing her make up. At the sight of me she jumped up and guided me to the mirror.

"Ok," she says, "Sweet but stunning with a mixture of mystery is going to be your "look". Every god has a certain "look". This will be yours."

Clothes rested on the bed. "Let's get you dressed."

Aphrodite dressed me in the most unique outfit ever. I had a flowing white long sleeve shirt with gold stitching that ended mid thigh, dark blue skinny jeans, and light brown, lace up boots that went up to my knee. On top of that, Aphrodite put on a red cloak with a hood.

"What do you think?" She asked me. I looked at myself. I didn't look like Percy. But then again, I wasn't really Percy anymore. Just a godlike form of Percy. I shook that thought from my mind. Don't be stupid, I am Percy!

"I love it," I say.

Aphrodite squealed. "Oh good, because these colors just look so good on you!"

I smiled. I guess being a god wouldn't be so bad.

"The party starts in an hour. I'm going to go get ready."

She disappeared behind a door, leaving me alone. I sat down. I looked at my reflection, studying it once more. I just looked so different. I feel different. I'm acting different. Is there any Percy in me?

Yes, there is. I will find the Percy in me. I will. He's down there, deep down. I know he is. All I have to do is find him.

One hour later I stand behind closed doors that lead to the throne room. The party has already started, I hear loud voices, music, and clinking of glasses. Aphrodite stands next to me in a silk gown that huges her body.

She gives me a smile before she quickly slips throug the doors.

I don't want to go in. Everyone will be starring at me. I want to run and hide. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up.

"Hey, Dad." I whisper. I look into his sea green eyes, my eyes identical to his.

"You won't have to stay long." My father says to me, "Just long enough. Alright?"

I nodded. "You better not keep them waiting any longer." He says, his eyebrows wiggling.

"Alright," I sigh, "Let's just get this over with."

I open up the doors and walk in. Nothing happeneds. People act as though I'm not here. What's going on? I thought people would be swarming around me.

And then it hits me: they don't recognize me.

Hera walks over to me and studies me. "Perseus?" She asked.

"That's me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well don't you look different."

I smiled. "Yeah, that was what I was going for."

My father appeared next to me. People started taking more notice of me.

"Perseus?"

"Is that you?"

"Why do you look like a ten year old?"

"Oh, he's so cute!"

"Wow, he looks different."

The party went on like that. People coming up to me, asking me if it was really me, and then saying how happy I was that I was a god.

45 minutes into the party, Zeus stood at the head of the room.

"Attention! Attention everyone!"

Everyone got quiet.

"Today, Perseus Jackson has joined us."

Loud cheering.

"But, today is the day when we learn what he is the god of."

I hadn't even thought of that. What am I the god of? I didn't even know I was going to be the god of something.

"Perseus, please walk forward."

I walked towards Zeus, timidly. In his hands, he summons a gold bowl with that same stuff I had to drink.

"Look into it," He said, "And tell me what you see."

I stood up on my toes, and peered into the bowl. At first, I saw nothing, but then shapes form in the water.

"I see..." I looked more into the bowl, "I see the ocean. Waves."

"Second-hand God of the sea. Well, I guess that's fitting, being the son of Poseidon."

I look into the bowl. "There's more."

I hear people gasp.

"Well that's weird," Apollo says, "Usual minor gods only are the god of one thing."

"I see.." I looked closer, "people...uh...manipulating others to get there way."

Some people laughed.

"Now it's changing.." I say. "I see people...people rebelling."

Then, the water calms and I see nothing.

"That's it." I say.

"God of three things...a minor god...extremely unheard of."

"Maybe...he's not a minor god."

Zeus and Apollo looked at each other. "We will discuss this later."

Zues straightens. "Perseus Jackson, second hand god of the seas, god of the mind, and god of rebels. We welcome you to god hood."

Everyone cheers. I walk down from my spot next to my uncle.

I walk to my dad. He smiles at me. "We must go, Percy." He says to me, gripping my arm.

"Good," I say. I was tired of people starring at me, like I was something that belonged in a museum.

My father and I walked out of the room, the sound of cheering and laughter muffled by the closed doors.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

My father smiles. "Home."

He grabs my wrist, moves his hand in the air, and suddenly we are no longer in Olympus anymore.

I blinked a few times and realized where I was: Poseidon's underwater palace. But why would he bring me here?

We walked through the doors. My father didn't say anything, which made me uneasy.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Perseus?"

"Um, what's going on?"

He just smiled at me. "Perseus, do you remember what I said to you, before you became a god?"

"Um, well-"

"About you living with me?"

I smiled at the memory. "Oh, yeah. You said that once I was a god I could live with you, and then you would..."

I trailed off, realizing what he was getting at.

"Oh."

"Tomorrow evening," my father says to me, "We will crown you Prince. I'm sorry to put you through another party. But, a Prince is a Prince."

"But, Dad, I'm hardly-"

"Percy." My father says. He puts a hand on my shoulder, and tilts my chin up so I look at him in the eyes. "You will be a wonderful Prince."

He walks to a set of double doors and opens them. My mouth drops.

Inside the room, is well, my room. It has hardwood flooring, a king sized bed with satin sheets, a huge closet, and my own bathroom. It has more furniture and other items inside, but I can't take it all in.

"This is your room." My father says. "You should probably get some rest."

I smile at him as I walk into my room.

"Good night, Prince Perseus."

Before I can complain for him calling me a prince, he closes the door. I flop onto the bed. I never realized how tired I was. I kicked off my boots and curled up into a ball.

I drifted off to sleep to the sound of my breathing.

**Wow! It took me over two weeks to write that! Thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
